One Kiss In One Year
by Namikaze Akane - Kanecha
Summary: Kushina harus mengahadapi ke akibat egoisannya sendiri. Apa Kushina akan menjalani malam tahun baru sendirian? Tanpa Minato?


"Kushina, malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Minato antusias.

"Ti-Tidak. Ada apa?" tanya Kushina balik dengan penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam dan merayakan tahun baru di taman. Bagaimana?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Bo-Boleh. Ja-Jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu di apartementmu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Jaa ne~"

Tut… Tut…

Minato tersenyum sumringah. Ia puas, salah satu misi rahasianya bisa berjalan mulus.

Apa rahasia Minato itu?

. . .

**ONE KISS IN ONE YEAR**

**CAST : NAMIKAZE MINATO & UZUMAKI KUSHINA**

**RATE : T**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVE**

**NEW YEAR, NEW HOPE**

. . .

Kring… Kring…

Alarm berbentuk kucing berwarna putih itu berdering dan bergerak kesana kemari untuk membangunkan pemiliknya.

"Huah…"

Kushina kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengeluarkan wajahnya dari balik selimut berwarna biru lautnya. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya agar lengkap 9 *emangnya Kushina itu kucing? Dasar Akane! #plakkk*

"Heh. Alarm, kembali sini, cepat! Aku mau lihat ini jam berapa!" perintah Kushina.

Alarm itu masih berlari kesana kemari dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kushina.

"Alarm sialan!"

Kushina kemudian bangkit dan merapikan selimutnya. Ia membuka kain gordennya. Cahaya matahari masuk ke kamar Kushina dengan perlahan.

_Kushi Kushi Kushi_

Ringtone yang aneh bukan? Kushina merekam suaranya sendiri, dan memanggil-manggil nama kecilnya dengan sok imut. Ia bahkan menjadikannya ring tone hp-nya.

"Moshi-moshi!" sapa orang di sebelah sana dengan suara baritonnya yang khas, yang dapat membuat seluruh wanita di dunia saat itu meninggal kehabisan darah. *Akane mulai lebay*

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Kushina lesu.

"Kushina, kau baru bangun?" tanya orang itu dengan nada kaget.

"Tidak, Namikaze Minato. Aku bangun 2 menit yang lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Kushina balik dengan sinis.

"Haha. Begini, kau hari ini pergi bekerja?"

"Tentu saja, kan aku kerja bisa 24 jam. Kau sudah lupa pekerjaan aku?"

"Tidak-tidak, Uzumaki Kushina, sang penulis terhebat, yang dalam waktu 1 minggu karya pertamanya menjadi best seller seluruh Konoha"

"Terserah"

"Kushina, malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Minato antusias.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" tanya Kushina balik dengan penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam dan merayakan tahun baru di taman. Bagaimana?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Bo-Boleh. Ja-Jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu di apartementmu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Jaa ne~"

Tubuh Kushina serasa lega saat itu. Selain lega, juga tak ada rasa kantuk ataupun lelah yang ia rasakan saat bangun tadi.

"Makan malam berdua dengan Minato? _Impossible_, pasti ada orang lain yang dia ajak" ucap Kushina meragukan Minato.

Seketika, rasa lelah dan kantuk itu kembali menyerang Kushina. Mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, makan siang bersama 15 teman kantor Minato yang baru saja menerima gajinya yang ke 10.

Kushina sempat merasa di pojokkan oleh teman-teman kantor Minato yang memiliki gender sama dengan Kushina. Mereka mengjelek-jelekkan cara berpakaian Kushina di depan Minato dengan kata-kata mereka yang terlalu 'halus'.

Memang, Kushina memang berpakaian serba simple. Bahkan terlalu simple. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja da kaos. Bahkan, sepatunya saja, sepatu kets. Itu memang karena menurut Kushina, buat apa menghabiskan uang hanya untuk membeli pakaian mahal, sedangkan di luar sana, masih banyak yang membutuhkan makanan. *Kushina terlalu baik. TT_TT*

Kushina sudah trauma dengan yang namanya makan sama Minato. Jadi, tiap Minato nawarin dia makan, Kushina pasti nolak dengan alasan yang udah main-stream. Seperti lelah, ngantuk, masih sibuk, dll.

Kushina juga memendam rasa cinta terhadap Minato. Tapi, ia selalu menutupinya dengan berakting seolah-olah orang yang menatakan pada Minato 'I Don't Care!'

. . .

"Oh, baiklah Uzumaki-san. Apa kau akan mengeluarkan satu karya baru sebentar lagi?" tanya seseorang.

"Itu belum bisa ku pastikan. Karena, aku menulis menurut mood-ku. Aku tak bisa memaksakan untuk merangkai kata-kata" jawab Kushina melalui microphone.

"Oh, terima kasih"

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan mengenai dirinya dan karya-karyanya selalu di lontarkan oleh pembaca-pembaca karyanya itu. walaupun bedah buku ini sudah di lakukan 5 kali, masih saja banyak penggemarnya yang menghadiri sebuah ballroom hotel itu. Membuat ballroom itu penuh sesak.

Walapun hari itu adalah hari terakhir sebelum tahun baru. Kesibukan Kushina masih saja membuatnya melupakan waktu demi waktu yang di lewatkan sebelum tahun itu berlalu.

Tanpa Kushina sadari, seseorang dengan blazer hitam dan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya itu memperhatikan Kushina dengan seksama dan dengan wajah dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kushina, kurang dari 12 jam, kita akan berubah. Berubah total. Mengganti status di tahun ini, menjadi lebih baik untuk tahun depan."

Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan ballroom itu dengan seluruh pengawalnya yang menjaganya dari terkaman wanita-wanita yang terlalu fanatik terhadapnya.

. . .

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, masih ada 2 antrian lagi yang menunggu untuk mendapat tanda tangan Kushina. Tiap barisan berisikan 10 orang, berarti ada 20 orang yang masih menunggu untuk mendapat tanda tangan Kushina.

_Kami-sama, tanganku sudah hampir putus. Bagaimana ini? Aku sebentar lagi sudah harus pulang._

Kemudian terbesit dalam pikiran Kushina untuk membatalkan makan malamnya dengan Minato kali ini. Ia sudah sangat lelah, bekerja seharian. Menghadapi berbagai karakter fans-fans nya.

Ada saja yang mencari kesempatan padanya. Ada yang meminta berfoto, ada yang minta cap jarinya, dan lainnya.

Ia kemudian meminta jeda pada fans-fans nya. Karena ada urusan, sebagai ganti karena menunggu, mereka mendapat cap jari Kushina tanpa perlu meminta.

Kushina kemudian menelpon Minato.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Moshi-moshi. Kushina, ada apa?"

"Gomen ne Minato. Sepertinya _dinner_ kita malam ini batal saja ya"

"HAH?"

Minato kaget bukan kepalang, ia sudah membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti malam bersama Kushina. Tapi, percakapannya kali ini, benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Dou-Doushite?" tanya Minato kaget.

"Nande monai. Hanya saja, aku lelah, bekerja seharian" jawab Kushina dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"I-Itu saja?"

"Iya"

"Hah. Kau tidak mengerti tentang ku Kushina. Aku padahal benar-benar akan makan malam berdua saja denganmu. Aku sudah memesan satu restaurant itu khusus untuk kita malam ini"

"Go-"

"Sudahlah. aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu Kushina. Kau lebih mementingkan urusan sendiri di bandingkan dengan urusan bersama"

"Mina-"

"Ya sudah. Selamat tahun baru."

Tut… Tut..

Ia mencerna kembali perkataan Minato. Ia menyalahkan Minato karena tak mau mengerti tentang dirinya.

"Minato benar-benar egois! Ia tak mengerti apa-apa! Coba saja ia menjadi sepertiku, pasti ia akan melakukan hal yang sama." Rutuk Kushina.

"Ada yang salah Kushina?" tanya Mikoto, teman sekaligus asisten Kushina. *maaf ye, buat semua pens-pensnya Mikoto, soalnya di sini, nggak ada peran Mikoto kayak di fict-fict Akane yang laen. Oke? Sip? Peace, Love, and Gaul Brohhh*.

"Masalah Minato, sahabatku. Ng… Nanti akan ku ceritakan. Oke?"

"Oke" Mikoto kemudian langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Kushina kemudian langsung duduk di kursinya. Kursi yang tadinya hangat, sekarang sudah dingin. Duduk di kursi empuknya itu, melayani semua fans-nya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Baiklah, acaranya sudah bisa kita mulai lagi. Silahkan di lanjutkan" ucap Kushina.

Tanda tangan dan cap tangan. Walaupun pekerjaan itu di bilang mudah. Tapi, ketika duduk di kursi itu tanpa bergerak sama sekali membuat Kushina merasa tidak nyaman. Dengan cepat antrean itu menyusut satu persatu.

Tiba lah saat-saat yang di inginkan Kushina. Yaitu untuk bangkit setelah semua fans-fansnya itu pulang dengan senyum sumringah kebahagian yang ia bagikan di akhir tahun.

"Nah, sekarang Kushina. Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan temanmu si Mi- Mi apa tadi?" tanya Mikoto sambil menarik kursi.

"Minato" ralat Kushina.

"I-Iya atau apalah itu. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Begini. Tadi pagi, ia menelponku. Mengajakku untuk makan malam bersamanya. Tapi, aku yakin ia akan membawa orang lain. Jadi, aku mulai kehilangan rasa untuk pergi bersamanya. Lalu, karena aku sudah cukup sibuk hari ini, tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Jadi, aku mengatakan aku tidak bisa pergi bersamanya. Memang sudah cukup sering menolaknya makan malam bersama karena alasan yang sama. Ia kemudian mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin makan malam berdua denganku saja. Ia bahkan sudah memesan restaurant khusus dan meluangkan waktunya yang amat sibuk itu hanya untukku. Tapi, yang membuatku sangat marah, ia mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu egois"

"Waw! Aku terkesan dengan penjelasanmu Kushina. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau sekarang benar-benar marah padanya?"

"Yap"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan suatu hal padamu, tentang hal tadi. Maka kau tidak akan menyesalinya?"

"Tidak akan" ucap Kushina tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan penjelasanku kali ini. Minato itu siapa?"

"Sahabatku. Tapi, sudah turun pangkat, hanya menjadi teman biasa"

"Sahabat? Oke. Apa kau pernah meluangkan waktumu untuk Minato?"

"Ti-dak" ucap Kushina ragu.

"Tidak. Lalu, kenapa kau menolak untuk pergi bersamanya kali ini saja?"

"Mikoto. Kau sudah dengar alasanku. Aku benar-benar lelah. Amat lelah"

"Pekerjaan Minato apa?"

"Calon CEO perusahaan Namikaze"

"Lalu, sekarang. Pikirkan, lebih lelah mana, CEO atau penulis?"

"C-E-O" Kushina kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mikoto.

"Apa ia pernah memberikanmu semangat dalam pekerjaanmu?"

"Sering. Bahkan, ia mengirimkan barang-barang yang menunjang pekerjaanku sekarang. Dan salah satunya laptopku"

"Nah, dengarkan kata-kataku ini, mungkin ini akan merubah pendirianmu sedikit. Ia merupakan calon CEO yang akan sibuk di hari-harinya yang akan datang. Lalu, apa kau akan membuatnya sakit hati, membuatnya menderita, kehilangan sahabatnya. Lalu, jawablah pertanyaan denganku dengan bijak dan hati-hati. Seberapa pentingkah Minato bagimu dan sudah jujurkah perasaanmu padanya?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto yang terakhir, membuat Kushina sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Minato. Dan bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya pada Minato. Ia selalu berusaha untuk berakting untuk tidak menyukai Minato. Tapi, akhirnya semuanya itu benteng pertahanan Kushina yang sudah ia bangun bertahun-tahun sejak 8 tahun lalu, hancur.

Kushina menitikkan air matanya. Sadar dengan semua perlakuannya pada Minato.

"Ku-Kushina. Kau tak apa?"

Kushina mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian mengenakan jaket penghangatnya. Lalu, dengan segera ia mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari menuju parkiran.

Tu… Tu…

_Ayolah Minato! Angkat teleponnya! Aku benar-benar merasa salah!_

. . .

Minato yang sedang membaca novel langsung melihat layar hp-nya yang bercahaya.

Kushina ^^

_Untuk apa lagi dia menelponku? Apa aku masih dia perlukan?_

_Sudahlah, lebih baik aku reject saja_

Minato kembali membuka novelnya. Tapi, ia kehilangan fokus. Ia masih memikirkan Kushina.

_Sudahlah, buat apa lagi aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dia juga tidak akan memperdulikanku lagi._

Layar hp Minato kembali bercahaya.

Kushina ^^

Karena perasaannya pada Kushina. Ia kemudian mengangkat telepon dari Kushina.

"Moshi-moshi" sapanya dengan nada dingin.

"_Moshi-moshi. Minato, apa kau masih marah padaku?"_

"Entahlah"

"_Minato! Aku benar-"_

"Gomen ne, aku sedang sibuk. Aku lelah, sibuk, tak punya waktu luang untukmu. Jaa"

Tu… Tu…

. . .

Kushina kemudian memacu mobil sportnya. Ia langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah besar Minato.

"Go-Gomen, bisa aku bertemu dengan Minato?"

"Maksudnya, Minato-sama? Anda siapa?"

"Aku temannya. Uzumaki Kushina. Tidak, bukan temannya, sahabatnya"

"Baiklah, akan saya hubungi dulu Minato-sama nya"

"Iya. Silahkan."

Kushina menunggu jawaban dari Minato dengan amat gugup. Dinginnya cuaca di luar, juga mempengaruhi perasaannya sekarang.

"Gomen. Minato-sama bilang, ia tak mengenal anda secara dekat"

"Nggak! Itu nggak mungkin!"

"Silahkan pergi!"

Kushina yang kecewa kemudian masuk ke mobilnya. Dan segera menancapkan mobilnya ke arah taman terdekat.

Ia kemudian mencari ayunan. Duduk melihat orang-orang memakai Yukata berwarna-warni. Membuat air matanya ingin tumpah.

Sedih, terluka, kecewa, entahlah. Ia tak bisa merayakan tahun baru dengan perasaan bahagia tahun ini. Kesalahannya sendiri, yang menjerumuskannya ke dalam relung hatinya yang amat suram untuk sekarang.

"Watashi no Baka!"

Ia terus merutuki nasibnya itu. Matahari seolah-olah bergerak semakin cepat. Sebentar lagi, langit benar-benar akan kelam. Tangis Kushina pecah begitu saja.

"Hah. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan ya?"

Suara bariton itu membuat Kushina terperanjat kaget. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuningnya dan mata biru lautnya berdiri menggunakan yukata berwarna hitam putih.

"Mi-Minato!"

Minato kemudian menarik Kushina untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Satu setengah jam lagi, kita akan segera makan di tempat yang ku janjikan"

"Hah? Jadi, kamu nggak marah sama aku?"

"Baka. Mana mungkin, aku marah besar sama kamu. Makanya, demi menebus semua kesalahan kamu selama ini, kamu jadi boneka ku untuk malam ini"

"Hah? Boneka?"

"Turuti saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

Minato kemudian mengajak Kushina ke sebuah jalan di dekat taman. Putihnya salju menutupi warna hijau yang biasa di temui di musim panas.

Mereka terus berjalan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Kushina tiba di sebuah pagar tinggi berwarna putih.

Kriet…

"Masuk. Cepat!"

Kushina segera masuk dan berlari ke arah Minato. Ia membuntuti kemana Minato pergi. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan. Ada beberapa penata rias yang siap untuk melakukan _make over_ besar-besaran pada Kushina.

"Aku mohon bantuan kalian"

"Baiklah. Minato-sama"

. . .

Skip…

"Heh! Heh! Lepaskan penutup mataku! Heh!" keluh Kushina.

"Ssssttt!"

Kushina kembali diam tak berkutik. Ia tau semua ini pekerjaan Minato. Ia menyerah.

Klap…

"Silahkan jalan Ojou-sama" ucap seorang pelayan memberikan jalan pada Kushina.

"Hah? Siapa ya? Gomen ne. Aku tak tau siapa kau. Tapi, bisa kau tuntun aku jalan? Penutup mata ini, membuat aku benar-benar tak nyaman" rutuk Kushina.

Pelayan itu menatap Kushina dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ia kemudian memegang lengan Kushina.

Grep…

Lengan Minato menghalang tangan pelayan itu. Ia langsung menarik lengan Kushina. Agar dapat membantu Kushina berdiri dengan benar.

"Huah! Sankyu!"

Kushina seketika kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Grep…

Lagi-lagi Minato membantu Kushina, memegang tangannya agar badan Kushina seimbang.

"Berdiri aja nggak bener"

Kushina kemudian melongos, ia berjalan sendiri. Tapi, untungnya, cahaya dari lampu-lampu di dalam restaurant membimbingnya ke pintu masuk.

Minato menatap tingkah Kushina dengan senyum simpulnya. Ia kemudian berjalan, dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Kushina.

Perlahan, kain hitam itu terlepas dari mata Kushina. Menampakkan sebuah lukisan besar bunga sakura. Di bawah pohon sakura itu, terdapat beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Wow! Ini kau sewa semua?"

"Bukan aku sewa. Ini memang milikku. Aku berbohong padamu"

Kushina semakin melongo. Tak menyangka jika Minato memang benar-benar kaya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk" Minato berjalan ke sebuah meja berwarna putih.

Minato kemudian menarikkan kursi satunya untuk Kushina. Kushina kemudian duduk di kursi Minato. Minato hanya menatap Kushina dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan, mungkin boyband rasa kesal, geram, ingin mengabaikan, dan lainnya. Yang akhirnya menjadi boyband bernama 'Isi hati Minato'.

"Silahkan di pesan!"

Kushina kemudian mengambil menu yang di serahkan pelayan itu.

"Spesial menu malam ini"

"Oh, iya. Gomen"

Pelayan itu kemudian berlari terbirit-birit.

Selama menunggu pesanan, Kushina sibuk menarik kesana kemari Yukatanya yang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura, dengan satu bunga sakura besar di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak nyaman?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu? Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak. Sudah ku bilang bukan. Aku heran saja. Kenapa harus memakai yukata?"

"Entahlah. Karena menurutku, kau akan lebih cantik ketika mengenakan Yukata yang persis saat kita masih SMP dulu" goda Minato.

Seketika, muka Kushina panas dan memerah. Ia kemudian mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan menggelikan.

Skippp…

_Hidangan istimewa apa yang di berikan Minato pada Kushina? Penasaran?_

"Ramen Ichiraku. Yey! Ittadakimasu!"

_Akane bercanda,itu bukan hidangan istimewa, tapi hidangan terenak di lidah Kushina._

Kushina melahap ramennya dengan cepat. Minato yang baru akan memulai makan setelah berdoa melihat sudah ada 1 mangkok kosong di depan Kushina.

"Huah… Sankyu Mina-chan!"

Minato menaikkan alisnya sebelah. _Mina-chan? Panggilan macam apa itu?_ batin Minato meringis.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku selesaikan makananku dulu. Lalu, kita akan segera melihat kembang api"

"Hm? Baiklah. Cepatlah. Aku sudah tak sabar"

Skipp… (Lagi?)

"Arigatou!"

Kushina kemudian menyusul Minato yang sudah duluan sampai di limousin silver itu. Limousin itu melaju menuju taman, tempat Minato menemukan Kushina tadi sore.

"Sudah jam 9. Kita mau ngapain di taman?"

"Hanya duduk-duduk, membeli makanan, melihat kembang api, masuk ke photo box, atau lainnya"

Waktu serasa lambat berlalu, akhirnya Kushina tertidur duluan. Ia tertidur di sebuah kursi taman. Minato yang masih menatap kembang api yang meluncur dari berbagai tempat akhirnya menyadari Kushina telah tertidur.

Ia segera menelpon pelayannya untuk membawakan jaket dan bantal. Tak lama, bantal dan jaket itu pun datang. Minato menutupi tubuh Kushina dengan jaket, dan menyangga lehernya dengan bantal.

"Oyasumi nasai. Hime!"

. . .

Minato yang sudah mulai mengantuk. Tapi, tahun baru akan datang 10 menit lagi. Ia kemudian membangunkan Kushina.

"Hoi! Nona tidur! Bangun! Cepetan!"

Kushina kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kaget, Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan khasnya, tatapan mautnya yang terlalu lembut itu.

"Aku mau bicara. Bisa?"

"Hoam… Bisa"

"Begini, Kushina. Sebenarnya aku sudah capek, berakting di depanmu. Aku juga tidak suka, saat kamu mengatakan kalau kamu nggak bisa pergi dengan aku sekali aja. Kamu nggak mau ngertiin aku"

"Trus?"

"Asal kamu tau. Aku sayang sama kamu"

Kushina terdiam. Wajahnya memerah bak tomat. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Minato.

"Aku nggak tau perasaan kamu bagaimana. Jadi, aku nggak bisa maksain kamu untuk membalas perasaan aku."

Percakapan itu kaku seketika. Hingga Kushina akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku tau, aku selama ini salah banget sama kamu. Aku mau ngertiin kamu mulai sekarang. Dan aku-aku juga… sayang sama kamu"

Minato kaget, ia memeluk Kushina. Tak lama, ia kemudian menarik wajah Kushina pelan. Ia kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Kushina.

Suing… Duar…

_**One Kiss In One Year**_

_**OWARI!**_

**Akhirnya, cerita ini rampung juga! Hahaha!**

**Kanecha: Akane, jangan puas dulu. banyak yang udah nagih fict lo yang lain. Mane?**

**Akane: hahaha! Akane lupa *timpuk Akane pake batu***

**Kanecha: Baka!**

**Akane: Watashi no baka! ^^**

**Oke, semuanya. Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca fict abal ini.**

**Akane mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semua Readers and tentu saja, semua orang yang menurut Akane, masih menginginkan Akane hidup dan terus berkarya.**

**Semoga dengan fict ini, di tahun 2014, Akane ingin fandom MinaKushi semakin ramai dengan cerita-cerita baru, ataupun semua fict yang ingin di lanjutin.**

**Apa ada yang ingin sequel fict ini, perjalanan MinaKushi sehari-hari gimana aja?**

**Vote:**

**Bikin sequelnya**

**Nggak usah buat sekuelnya**

**Bingung**

**Silahkan vote sambil me-review!**

**Untuk yang SiDers, rugi deh, nggak bisa nge vote TT_TT**

**Sekian dari Akane dan rekan Akane, Kanecha Aoinami.**

**JAA NE!~**

**Ending song : IF (Kana Nishino. Ost. Naruto Shippuden The Lost Tower) *Cocok***

**PS: Sori kalau ada yang nggak lengkap!**

**Namikaze Akane**

**31 Desember 2013**


End file.
